Juste un quiproquo
by a.a.k88
Summary: Hmm... bien, c'est le genre de fic qui vient à une heure du matin. Une fic dialogue sans but précis mais mignonne j'espère.


**Encore une traduite. Que dire d'autre ? J'ai flashé dessus c'est tout ! J'aime beaucoup l'auteur à qui ça appartient, ses fanfics sont courtes et amusantes. Alors ENJOY ! J'espère que vous aimez**

Traductrice : Aurélie (a.a.k)

Auteur: **AbbyCadabra**  
Titre: **Juste un Quiproquo**  
Commentaires: Hmm... bien, c'est le genre de fic qui vient à une heure du matin. Une fic dialogue sans but précis mais mignonne (j'espère).   
Dénégations: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. SVP ne me poursuivez pas.

"Angel, il y a quelque chose que je dois te confier."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est, Wes?"

"Je suis amoureux d'elle."

"O-K. Hum… qui exactement?" 

"'Qui exactement?' 'Qui?' Elle, Angel! Ma raison de vivre! Ma propre tranche du paradis. La magnifique brunette qui a volé mon cœur avec sa logique complexe et sa perception bizarre!"

"Tu aimes… Quo- Quand- Comment es-tu arrivé à cette conclusion?"

"Bien, je suppose que ça c'est produit lentement et est finalement venu à son comble quand j'ai cru que je pourrais la perdre…" 

"Elle était… Quand as-elle jamais été en danger d'être perdue? Pourquoi n'ai-je rien su à propos de ça?"

"Ces démons qui pensaient que nous étions un couple. Mais, ça n'est le cas ni ici, ni là-bas. Je dois lui dire ce que je ressens."

"Wes. En es-tu sûr? Je veux dire… aucune offense, mais tu ne ressemble pas exactement à son genre."

"Tu crois ça?"

"Oh, ouais. Je peux définitivement la voir se diriger vers quelqu'un comme, bien…"

"Gunn? J'avais remarqué qu'il nourrissait quelques sentiments pour elle également."

"En fait j'allais dire moi—As-tu dit Gunn?"

"Oui. Il a fait un assez troublant commentaire 'maman sexy' en se référent à elle il y a juste deux nuit… Tu allais te suggérer ?" 

"Gunn l'a appelée une 'maman sexy?'"

"Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit—Tu penses qu'elle se dirigerait vers quelqu'un comme toi?"

"Je euh..."

"Je comprends que tu es un héro dans ses yeux, Mais vous deux n'avez rien en commun."

"Et vous oui?"

"Evidemment!" 

"Huh. Comme quoi?"

"Nous lisons les mêmes journaux scientifiques et sommes intéressé dans la même—"

"Tu ne la connais même pas, Wes! Elle déteste les sciences! Et la seule chose pour laquelle vous deux ayez un intérêt commun est le café!" 

"C'en est trop!"

"Wes, qu'est-que tu fais? Il n'y a aucun besoin pour que tu bombes ton torse comme ça… Et remet ta chemise pour l'amour de Dieu."

"Toi et moi allons régler ça maintenant, mec âmé." 

"Nous ne réglons rien du tout, Wes…"

"Oh, mais si nous le faisons Angel. Nous le faisons."

"Arrête de sautiller comme ça. Tu ressembles à Muhammad Ali dans ses mauvais jours."

"Tu as peur que tu ne puisses pas me battre, Angel? Nous savons tous les deux que sans ta force de vampire tu ne serais rien."

"Wesley…" 

"Oh arrête ton baratin, espèce de branleur. Elle est à moi. Elle ne penserait pas deux fois à propos de toi de la manière dont elle pense de moi… était-ce un grognement, Angel?"

"Tu agis de façon idiote, Wesley. Je ne vais pas me battre avec t—**Ow**!"

"Je te préviens, je mors bien plus que je n'aboie."

"Tu m'as pincé!"

"C'est seulement la moitié de la torture que je peux infliger! Cela peut durer des heures!"

"Ow! Arrête ça!"

"C'est ta faute, espèce de verrue poilue."

"Wesl—Hey! Eloigne-toi de ces papiers. Je viens juste de passer deux heures à les classer et les alphabétiser" 

"Oops. Tu veux dire les papiers sur le bureau que je viens juste de faire **accidentellement** tomber à terre? Mon erreur."

"Wesley…"

"Un grognement. Es-tu fâché maintenant?"

"Je pense que oui."

"Bien alors, tête de cul, grondons."

**Coup**

Fracas

Déchirure 

Gémissement

"Nom de Dieu, qu'est-ce que vous faites!"

"Cordy?" 

"Non, les Martiens verts! Oui, c'est Cordy! Qu'est-ce que…? Pourquoi est-ce que le sofa et les fauteuils sont retournés et ma lampe a deux cent cinquante dollars cassée? Pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes en train de lutter sur le sol? Et pour l'amour de Dieu, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne porte pas une chemise, Wesley? Oh, mon Dieu. Vous deux n'étiez pas en train de…? N'est-ce pas?"

"Non!" "Absolument pas!"

"O-K. Alors encore je demande: Pourquoi…?" 

"Nous nous battions pour toi." "Nous nous battions pour Fred."

"Tu es amoureux de Fred?" "Tu es amoureux de Cordélia?"

"Oops." "Oh mon."

"Un à la fois, Cowboys. Tout ce que j'entends est un mélange brouillé de mots. Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

"Rien. Pas vrai, Wes?"

"Tout à fait, Angel. Rien ne se passe. Hum… Angel? Pourrais-tu STP te dégager de moi?"

"Désolé." 

"Hallo? Les gars? Cordy ici ne sait toujours pas pourquoi le hall est sans dessus dessous et pourquoi vous deux rouliez sur le sol ensemble... Wes, tu peux commencer."

"Cordélia, c'est juste un quiproquo."

"Exactement. Tout ceci est un énorme quiproquo."

"Uh-huh, biensûr. Ne le faite juste pas devant le bébé, vous deux…"

"… Est-elle partie?"

"Ouais. A l'étage."

"Excuse moi pendant que je recherche ma chemise."

"Pas de problème… Donc… Tu aimes Fred."

"Oui... Et tu aimes Cordélia."

"Ouaip."

"Et maintenant toutes les deux pensent probablement que nous avons un truc."

"Ca ajoute du mystère."

FIN


End file.
